My adventures with Finn and Jake
by trionstar
Summary: Finn and Jake are saving princess bubblegum from ice king but as finn takes a short break on the beach he discovers somthing most unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

My adventures with Finn and Jake

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time and its characters (except me.) Also yes I am going to be in this fan fiction and I know that it's against safety regulations but it does say I am responsible for giving this info out.

Chapter 1: The discovery

It was another day in the land of ooo and two heroes were trying to save princess bubblegum from the ice king who was laughing hysterically as he flew towards his kingdom. Put her down you butt, Finn yelled. You will have to catch me first, Ice king yelled back.

P-O-V

(Finn)

Glob!, were never going to catch him at this rate. I thought, then I reached the point of stopping and said, Jake stop. What!?, he said in confusion. I said stop I need to relax for a minute. But the ice king is getting away!, Jake replied. I know Jake it's just that I'm exhausted from chasing him. But what about bubblegum we can't just stop and let him take her!, he said in shock. I know but I've been a little dehydrated lately., I replied.

Well maybe you can soak your face in the ocean over by the gauntlet dock, Jake pointed out. No way! You know how I feel about the ocean, I said. Oh yeah, Jake responded. Hmm… hay you could rest on that beached iceberg over there, he said. Hay, that doesn't sound bad. Well then hop on my back and I'll take you there. So I hopped on his back and he took me to the iceberg, when we got there he laid me on top of it. So are you feeling better, he asked. Yeah it's nice and cool. Then I thought about what was in this cluster of ice. Hay Jake could you see what's in this iceberg? Sure, he replied. So he peered into the ice. So what's in it, I ask. It looks like someone is in there. What, I say worried. Then I tell him to move while I try to break it open with my sword. So he moves and I start hacking at it. After a while it breaks open and to their surprise a fourteen year old boy collapses from his frozen prison. Oh my grob, I exclaimed. He's human!

P-O-V

(Me aka Tristin)

I hear the screams of men being shot and gunfire ringing in my ears. I was armed with an mpk5 taking cover behind a 4ft tall brick wall. I was curious so I peeped over the wall to be surprised by a bullet ricochet just an inch from my face basically knocking me over. Pfft screw this, so after the militia stop to reload I dashed to the nearest alley.


	2. Ch2:the acquaintance

Chapter 2: the acquaintance.

I do not own adventure time and its characters except the ones I made up. This chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy and please review what you thought of it.

(Tristin aka me) continued: After that I started to hear a voice that echoed in my head and it sounded like a 14 year old boy! Then everything went black.

P-O-V

(Finn)

Dude he's human, I said out loud. Yeah, Jake exclaimed. So is he dead, he said curious. I was shocked his response, thinking of something to say till he interrupted my train of thought by bringing up the fact that he was moving. As the boy got up he quickly pulled out a device that I could not recognize. He looked at us with a scared but serious face. He was clearly unsteady as he was using the side of an ice burg to hold himself up. Who are you! He demanded. His voice was deep but not masculine. He was a thin built kid with an actual mustache and was wearing a bright grey short sleeved polo and blue jeans with calf high boots that are odd to me. He had a duffle bag strapped to his back and odd straps attached to his belt (which was strangely around his waist) with pouches attached to them. I also noticed he was equipped with two objects in a pouch of their own strapped to his thigh while on the other he carries a sheathed knife. Who are you! Now irritated, he then aimed at the ground between me and Jake.

The next thing I know is I hear a loud popping noise you wouldn't believe was possible! My ears were loudly ringing but I could still hear him yelling, now tell me who you are! I was scared as I noticed that the device was a weapon for it left a little divot in the ground. I'm Finn and this is Jake, I said worried. Jake just waved and the boy instantly had a surprised expression on his face. Did your dog just wave, he said.

Yeah, I replied. Oh... well neat trick. Then he was able to balance himself as he started to look around. Then he looked at me, so where am I? You're in the land of ooo, I answered. The land of what, he asked.

He said the land of ooo, Jake confirmed. What the hell, he said in shock. Then he aimed his weapon at Jake. But as he did I jumped and punched him in the face. Thanks for saving me bro, Jake thanked.

So what do we do with him, Jake asked. I don't know, I responded. So I started thinking and then it hit me. Jake could you just wrap him up with your fingers? Maybe, he responded. Then he wrapped him up with his fingers and suggested they go get Pb.

P-O-V

(Pb)

Put me down you old jerk! I struggled to get free. No I have a surprise for you, he said. A surprise, I said in disbelief. Yeah it's in my palace, he replied. As we got there he put me down and right in front of me was a ten foot ice sculpture of me. I was actually impressed with it. It was like looking into a mirror!

Wow ice king I'm actually impressed! "Really" I worked all morning on it, he responded. Well you know what, I might actually keep this. "Really" that would be great, he said in joy.

Then out of nowhere Finn and Jake came in. Don't worry princess we will save you! Finn don't, I said. His expression went from worried and serious to confused. But why, he asked. Uh dude that's why, Jake said as he positioned Finn's head into the direction of the sculpture. He made me an ice sculpture and I like it, I said. Well it does look just like you, he said surprised. Then I noticed Jake was holding a unconscious boy.

(review what you think and I hope you enjoyed this)


End file.
